


A Cure For Boredom

by LestradeIsBae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg Lestrade & Sherlock Holmes Friendship, Other, Protective Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Worried Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LestradeIsBae/pseuds/LestradeIsBae
Summary: Sherlock is BORED. He goes to Lestrade's office to demand an interesting case, but Lestrade is feeling a bit worse for wear after working long hours with a lack of sleep. When Lestrade collapses, how will Sherlock react?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	A Cure For Boredom

Gregory Lestrade sat at his desk, head in his hands. He’d been on his feet all day and he finally had a chance to sit down.

The past week had been intense. There had been more cases in the space of this one week than Lestrade usually had to deal with in a month. The cases themselves had been more or less straightforward. He hadn’t had to call in Sherlock Holmes yet.

That was a whole other issue. Sooner or later, Sherlock would be showing up demanding a case, and Lestrade wasn’t sure he could deal with that right now. He loved Sherlock, but he could be a right pain in the backside sometimes.

Sure enough, Sherlock turned up about fifteen minutes into Lestrade’s break. He had his gloved hands in his coat pocket and looked at Lestrade with an expression of frustration.

Lestrade just looked up at him from his chair, feet up on the desk, eating his sandwich and not even bothering to grace Sherlock’s presence with a hello.

“Bored” Sherlock said simply.

Lestrade nodded.

“Good for you” Lestrade replied. “I’m not”.

Sherlock grunted.

“Any interesting cases?” Sherlock asked.

“I wouldn’t say interesting. Many… many cases. Nothing that would suit you though”

“I’m willing to take any case, any case at all. Otherwise I’m going to have to find an alternative source of stimulation”. Sherlock was obviously referring to his drug habits.

“Don’t you dare” Lestrade replied sternly.

“Find me something then!” Sherlock demanded, flopping down into a chair and fixing Lestrade with his gaze.

Lestrade sighed, breathing deeply. “Sherlock… this is the first break I’ve had today. I’ve been on my feet for ten hours at least. Is there really not anything else you could do to entertain yourself? What’s John up to at the moment?”

“He’s taken Rosie to playgroup”

“Well surely you could go along with them?”

“I did consider it. John said people would talk though”

“Yeah, well… people do little else don’t they?”.

Lestrade sighed again, wishing he could just fall asleep and get away from the pressures of the day. “Look, Sherlock, I don’t know what you want me to do. I can’t magic a case out of thin air. You can look through my paperwork if you like. I’ve got plenty of work that needs to be done, but it’s really not anything that you’d consider _stimulating_ ”.

Sherlock flicked through Lestrade’s paperwork, tossing it aside, letting the paper drop to the floor, creating a mess.

“Boring… boring… boring… what is _wrong_ with criminals nowadays? They’re so predictable. It’s the same thing over and over again”

“Makes my job easier” Lestrade muttered. He was starting to feel oddly unwell. He reckoned it was the stress. Too much work and not enough sleep. He could really, really do with a lie down. He looked at the mess on the floor and it made him feel worse.

“Sherlock, I really don’t appreciate you coming in here and giving me more work to do. And now you’ve completely messed up my paperwork” Lestrade said weakly.

Sherlock went to reply and then looked up, noticing Lestrade’s considerably paling complexion. He narrowed his eyes. “Are you feeling quite alright Graham?” Sherlock asked.

“It’s Greg” Lestrade mumbled.

“ _Greg._ Are you feeling alright?”

“No”.

Sherlock dropped what he was doing and knelt in front of Lestrade, taking his wrist in his hand.

“You’re pulse is slow, eyes unfocused, you’re sweating, you’re getting paler every second. I believe I’m right in saying you’re about to faint?”

“Great deduction”.

Sherlock wasted no time in assisting Lestrade onto the floor when he saw his eyes fluttering.

“Greg?” Sherlock asked worriedly. Sherlock didn’t usually feel such emotions as worry, but Lestrade was his friend, though he wouldn’t be in a hurry to admit it.

“Greg, can you hear me?”.

Sherlock remembered how to do the recovery position from the times that he had seen John perform it. He checked for breathing and a pulse. Lestrade’s pulse was still slow, and his breathing was slightly gasping.

Sherlock felt for a temperature and found a cold sweat on Lestrade’s forehead.

“Lestrade, talk to me” Sherlock found himself pleading.

He shook Lestrade and got no response. Sherlock got up and went to the door of Lestrade’s office. There was no one around but he still called for help.

When no one responded, he hurried back to Lestrade’s side, kneeling and checking his breathing again.

Lestrade shivered slightly and Sherlock squeezed his shoulder.

“Greg? It’s Sherlock. You know? Your favourite high functioning sociopath? The amateur detective that’s always showing you and your colleagues up?”.

Greg groaned weakly, coming round.

“Hey. It’s okay. You’re alright” Sherlock said comfortingly, patting Lestrade’s shoulder awkwardly.

“Sherlock?” Greg asked croakily.

“I’m here”.

“Water” Lestrade muttered and Sherlock grabbed the half empty bottle from Lestrade’s desk.

Lestrade sipped at the water, Sherlock supporting him to sit up.

“You haven’t been getting anywhere near enough sleep. You’re incredibly overworked, working overtime, it’s been a much busier week than you’re used to. This is your first break of the day” Sherlock said quietly.

“Brilliant… brilliant deductions. I literally _told_ you half of that” Lestrade said sarcastically.

Sherlock huffed slightly.

“I wasn’t deducing… All of that was obvious… I’m… apologising. I shouldn’t have put any more pressure on you. I’m sorry”.

Lestrade stared at Sherlock. “It’s… it’s okay”

“It’s not _okay._ You passed out. You need to go home. I’ll call a cab”.

Lestrade nodded, not finding any strength to argue. 

Sherlock went with Lestrade in the taxi. Lestrade lived alone since his divorce from his wife and Sherlock was still concerned at how woozy Lestrade seemed.

When they got in Lestrade flopped down on the sofa and Sherlock made him a cup of sugary tea.

“This should help you feel a bit better” Sherlock said, handing Lestrade the tea and sitting down on the sofa beside him.

“Thank you” Lestrade replied, surprised at how considerate Sherlock was being.

“I really am sorry for my behaviour earlier” Sherlock said softly.

Lestrade shrugged. “I’d rather have you bugging me at work than overdosing on cocaine”

“Well. You certainly gave me a scare. That was enough to distract me from the boredom for a bit” Sherlock chuckled. “Don’t ever do that to me again though” he added, his tone serious.

Lestrade smiled.

“I think I should stay here with you tonight. Just to make sure you’re alright” Sherlock said.

Lestrade raised his eyebrows.

“It’s like you’ve had a complete personality transplant” Lestrade said, only half joking.

Sherlock blushed. “Yes, well, like I said, you scared me”.

Lestrade looked at Sherlock fondly and put his arm around him.

“You’re a good man Sherlock Holmes”.

Sherlock didn’t usually hug people, but he put his arms around Lestrade and rested his forehead on his shoulder.

“Full of surprises today, aren’t you mate?” Lestrade laughed.

Sherlock hummed in response.

Lestrade gave Sherlock a squeeze and then they sat back on the sofa, drinking their tea and enjoying each other’s company.


End file.
